Under My Umbrella
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: <html><head></head>Soulmate AU! Popular!Kurt is stuck without an umbrella, but nerd!Blaine comes to the rescue.</html>


**This is fluffy even by _my _standards, you guys. Get a toothbrush. Also, the basics of this AU: intimate embraces are what lead people to their soulmates. Say, for instance, a nice two-armed hug. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Fuck," Kurt said, unable to keep the curse in. "I thought rain wasn't even supposed to be in the forecast today!" He stood still in the middle of the little vestibule at the main doors of McKinley, peering out at the somewhat ominous looking gray skies. "Maybe it'll pass."<p>

He pulled out his phone and started flicking through Instagram to kill some time, idly liking photos, leaving encouraging comments on Mercedes' videos of herself singing, and responding to his own deluge of comments, but even after the ten or fifteen minutes that took, the skies were still pouring down rain. It might even have been raining harder.

"God, am I really gonna have to go out in this?" Kurt whined, glad no one was around to hear him.

Or so he thought.

"Would you like to share my umbrella?" a semi-familiar voice asked.

Kurt turned slightly to see resident geek Blaine Anderson behind him, bulging messenger bag over one shoulder and flamboyant pink umbrella in hand. "Oh, no, I wouldn't want to take you out of your way," Kurt said, ever polite.

"It's really not a problem," Blaine said. "You drive that souped-up Navigator, right? I'm only a couple spaces away, if I remember right." He shot Kurt a sincere smile, prompting a couple butterflies to start duking it out in Kurt's stomach.

"Yeah, that's me," he said lamely. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Blaine said, and he was really gonna have to stop smiling like that. "Besides, that sweater looks like a pain to dry out."

"You don't even wanna know," Kurt said, taking a couple steps closer to Blaine. "Thanks for doing this."

"It's my pleasure," Blaine said, unfurling his umbrella. "Okay, one, two, three!" He pushed open the door and scurried out into the rain, Kurt sticking as close as he could.

After a couple of steps, Kurt finally said "I don't think this is working!"

"I'm sorry, I thought my umbrella was bigger than this," Blaine said, pitching his voice a bit louder to be heard over the rain. "You can just take it if you want, I don't mind getting a little wet."

"A little wet? Blaine, it's practically monsooning out here," Kurt said judgmentally. "How about we just get closer? I know we're not best friends or anything, but I don't want you dying of pneumonia on my conscience forever."

"If you're comfortable, I'm comfortable," Blaine said. He scooted in a bit closer. "How do you wanna do this?"

"I'll put my arm around your shoulders, you go around my waist," Kurt said. "You good?" he asked when they were both in position.

Blaine nodded. "It feels good to have some more body heat, not gonna lie."

Kurt nodded too, absently noting that it didn't quite feel like body heat to him. It was more...electric? He didn't have a good word for it.

The boys kept walking, nearing Kurt's Navigator easily now that they weren't jockeying for position under Blaine's umbrella. When they were a couple feet away, Kurt accidentally slipped on a puddle that was deeper than it looked, causing him to flail a little in panic. Before he could fall, though, Blaine dropped the umbrella and caught him around the waist, managing to yank him upright again.

The Connection was instant.

Kurt felt a sensation like lightning running through his veins, making his breath hitch and his adrenaline soar. The rain was still pouring around them, but all he noticed was Blaine.

Blaine who had a golden glow around him.

Blaine who was staring into his eyes like the rest of the world had floated away in the storm.

Blaine who was apparently Kurt's soulmate.

"Oh my God," Kurt breathed, hoping he was audible over the pounding of his heart.

"We're-" Blaine said, sounding choked. "You're my-"

"Soulmate," Kurt said. "We're soulmates." He reached up and cupped Blaine's cheek before pressing their foreheads together, allowing them to bask in the peace that came after a Connection.

They were quiet for what felt like days before Blaine spoke again. "Uh, do you wanna go get a coffee? Or, I dunno, some ice cream or something? I want to get to know you better."

"Coffee sounds great," Kurt said, pulling away enough to shoot Blaine a radiant smile. "You know where the Lima Bean is?" At Blaine's nod, he continued, "I'll meet you there, soulmate."

"Sounds good, soulmate," Blaine said, smiling back.

Kurt couldn't resist. He leaned in and pressed a tiny kiss to Blaine's cheek, almost where the corner of his mouth began. "Can't wait."

Blaine just stood there, stunned.

"C'mon, honey, you've got to get in your car," Kurt said, trying not to laugh. When Blaine finally started moving, he hopped into his own car, letting out a quick squeal after he shut the door firmly behind him.

As he pulled out, he noticed Blaine was sitting in his own driver's seat, one hand against the spot Kurt had kissed. It was the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen.


End file.
